irisonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Titles
Overview In Iris Online, you can obtain various titles for your character, which will be displayed alongside its name. These titles all have various different effects, and are obtained in different ways. Obtainment There seem to be two main ways of gaining titles – through Quests and through monster drops. Let’s take them one at a time: Quest titles are pretty straight forward, you basically complete a quest and some of them give out titles as a reward. Titles gotten from monster drops are a bit more tricky. In your exploration of the world of Iris Online you will come across regular monsters, some of which drop titles, and monsters which are named differently from others – let’s just call them special monsters. An example of this is the Shushu which is a deer-like monster you will encounter early on in the game. Now as you explore you will come across a CUTE Shushu which seems similar to all the other Shushu’s out there except for that additional title of “Cute”. It is a bit tougher than the regular Shushu’s (not too much but a little more HP from what I see) and upon killing it you may be rewarded with the title of “Cute”. Another type of monster that may drop titles are what the game calls “Elite” monsters – they’re sort of like a mini-boss of the game. Now not all Elite monsters drop titles, I’ve done my fair share of killing them and it seems so far that not all of them give titles as drops (of course I could be wrong so any corrections are welcome). Usage Ok so now that we’ve covered where you get titles from we now tackle how to use them. OK, the first thing I should make clear is that titles are not automatically bestowed on your character. Instead they take the form of a medal/coin which is sent to your inventory. It is a non-tradable item and you have to right click on the medal/coin for the title to be registered. Ok so to illustrate let’s assume you killed your first “Cute Shushu” as mentioned a while back and was given a Cute Title Medal as a drop. Simply go to your inventory and right click on the medal and a window will automatically pop up – this is the title window which shows all the titles you’ve collected so far as well as the stat boosts the selected title gives. By double clicking the desired title you will be able to use it and gain the benefits that come with the title. You will know that you’re currently using a title as a phrase will automatically append to your Characters name. So if you have a character named NuubCake then after selecting the Cute title you’ll end up with “Cute NuubCake”. The title window may also be accessed through the designated shortcut key or by pressing C which brings up the character window which in turn has a Title Management button which brings up the title window. Information ﻿